


The Perils of Adventuring

by mothra_dreams



Category: Log Horizon
Genre: Akatsuki and Naotsugu are comrades even if they would never admit it, Akatsuki is the best assassin, F/M, Fluffy Adventures, Lenessia is a good friend, Shiroe just can't get any paperwork done, Tetra really wants her guildmates to GET IT, there will be dancing? eventually?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothra_dreams/pseuds/mothra_dreams
Summary: Tetra convinces Shiroe to clear out a hydra den as some time off from the constant office work he’s buried under. With Akatsuki by his side, it shouldn’t be much of a challenge, right? Turns out, fighting monsters might be the least of their concerns.
Relationships: Akatsuki/Shiroe (Log Horizon)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Writing fight scenes is a little new to me, so I hope I did the adventures of the best Log Horizon pairing justice.

Time off wasn’t something Shiroe put much stock in. Even when he’d still been in the real world, every second he had spare went towards optimising the game. Raid timings, mana management; he’d lost track of the number of times the digital clock on his desk had ticked over to three in the morning as he crunched yet another set of data in preparation for the Tea Party’s adventures. Little surprise then that his time as Guildmaster in the Akhiabara had led to much of the same.

The morning sun streamed through the window on the first floor of the Log Horizon guildhall, illuminating the stacks of paper which Shiore found himself once more grappling with. It was all important in its own way: from deeds of ownership to receipts necessary to lodge with the tax office set up by the Round Table. Still, it wasn’t quite the excitement of the magical research which he’d been doing when he first arrived in the Elder Tales world. The Guildmaster sighed and ran his hand through the unruly mop of blue hair which had once been only pixels on a screen. Best to simply get through what he could before whatever crisis today inevitably dragged him away from his work.

As if called upon by his very thoughts, quick footsteps echoed from the corridor beside him and a second later Tetra practically bounced through the now-open door to his office, humming a terribly off-kilter tune as she struck a pose in the wide sunbeam in front of Shiroe’s desk.

“Knock knock, Guildmaster,” the star-idol said, miming the motion as she spoke.

“I think you’re supposed to knock _before_ you enter a room, Tetra.” Shiroe did his best to keep the amusement from his voice. He couldn’t let the cleric know how much her positivity rubbed off on everyone.

“I’ll have you know this is a _very_ urgent matter Shiroe! To wait for even a moment would mean a loss in my dazz-ling time,” Tetora retorted; the seriousness of her tone at odds with her second star-pose in so many minutes.

Shiroe rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“So, what is it?” he asked.

“You have to spend more time outside the office.” Tetra punctuated her point with a jab from her star-jewel rod. “I’ll bet you’ve even forgotten how to shine in an adventure with all the time you’ve been here.”

“There’s a lot of work to do,” Shiroe sighed, “I can’t just leave it.”

In a flash, Tetra jumped aside to reveal Minori hidden behind her. The young shrine-maiden was flicking through her notepad, murmuring to herself when Tetra’s poke startled her into action.

“Oh! Hi Shiroe! I can help you with that paperwork! I’ve been really getting the hang of it since you first showed me how to manage it.” Minori’s mouth was set in the same determined smile Shiroe had seen when preparing for the raid on Shibuya.

Despite everything, Shiroe felt the twinge of excitement in his stomach as he envisioned exploring the ruins of the world around him, _without_ having to put out fire after fire.

“I suppose it would be good to get outside for a bit, as long as you don’t mind, Minori,” he mused. The shrine-maiden nodded in response, her eyes already running over the piles of documents littering the desk.

“And _I_ have a perfect suggestion for what you should do!” Tetra interjected, sitting herself down directly on the papers Shiroe had just been working on. “I heard from one of Soujirou’s girls that a hydra made a den just outside of town. Nothing you couldn’t handle, Mr. fancy-pants Enchanter. Especially;” pausing for dramatic effect, “with your favourite ninja by your side!”

Tetra raised an outstretched finger towards the far bookcase in the office. Shiroe followed where the cleric was pointing and to his amazement saw Akatsuki emerge from the shadowed edge of it. The ninja deftly hopped over to the desk, landing with the grace he’d become accustomed to from her.

“How on earth could you tell she was there? I can never catch her when she sneaks in,” Shiroe asked.

“A star _always_ knows _ex-actly_ who is watching her,” Tetra proclaimed.

“She asked me to hide there for her ‘pitch’ to you, my lord.” Akatsuki’s comment was appropriately deadpan.

Shiroe shook his head, marvelling at the banter between his guild members. They were all so fundamentally different and yet, they shared a commitment to Log Horizon. They trusted him to guide them in this new world.

He really should spend less time in this office.

“Alright, just let me get my gear. I’ll meet you outside in ten, Akatsuki,” Shiroe said.

Akatsuki nodded briefly, disappearing in her usual purple streak, though not before a quick glance at Tetra. _Was there the tiniest grin across her face?_ It was too quick for Shiroe to fully grasp. Regardless, the star-idol practically shoo-ed Shiroe out of the door as Minori took up the now-empty chair behind his desk. With a wave and pink-tinged smile the shrine-maiden began looking over the documents, leaving Shiroe responsibility-free for the first time in weeks.

By the time Shiroe made it to the bottom floor the of the guildhall, Tetra had herself vanished; no doubt on the hunt for her favourite victim, Naotsugu. Shiroe grabbed his magic bag and staff from their home by the doorway, feeling the excitement from before rising in him. This was what had drawn him to the game in the first place, all those years ago: adventuring.

He stepped out into the bright morning air and as always was joined within seconds by his faithful companion. Akatsuki’s new maroon adventuring gear complemented the deeper purple of her base kit; highlighting her bright lilac eyes which sparkled in the early sun. Shiroe found himself staring a little too long at the short ninja.

“… Shall we go, my lord?” Akatsuki asked.

He shook his head quickly, laughing inside at his silliness. She was a friend and guildmate and he was glad to have that.

With an affirming grin towards Akatsuki, the two of them set off, strolling through the bustling streets of Akihabara. The usual eclectic collection of vendors and carts were set up on the market street; Shiroe couldn’t resist taking a quick detour to pick up pre-adventuring lunch. For once, there really was no hurry. Akatsuki clearly approved of his pick of genuine meat buns, happily digging into hers as they walked together. Of course, even when eating Akatsuki never stopped checking the crowd around for threats. Shiroe realised with a start just how much he’d come to trust her vigilance. Trust was something fleeting in this world, and of all the people in the guild, it was perhaps Akatsuki who held his the most.

_Time outside the office seemed to also be time spent reflecting on the people he'd spent the better part of the last two years with._

Once Shiroe had devoured his bun he, as always, began considering a plan for the upcoming battle.

“A hydra shouldn’t be too bad for us to fight, especially if it’s not fully grown. They’re pretty slow, although with all those heads it’s going to be nearly impossible to get any kind of sneak attack in against it. Maybe we just rush it down—” he paused, pushing his glasses once more back up the bridge of his nose.

“Akatsuki, what’s your evasion like?” Shiroe asked.

The ninja mused for a moment before replying.

“As long as I don’t have to dodge lots of multi-hit attacks it’s good. What are you thinking, my lord?” Her focus had shifted to that same intensity she had for any plan presented by Shiroe.

“I can buff your speed so you can get close before the heads have time to attack together. You should be able to dodge the stray heads if any get too close to you. I’ve seen how impressive your damage output is. It probably wouldn’t take more than three cycles.” Shiroe said.

“That sounds like an excellent plan. I won’t let you down, my lord.” Akatsuki responded enthusiastically.

By the time the pair had discussed the specific timings they found themselves on the edge of the city. Shiroe pulled out the map he’d sketched at the very start of their time trapped in the Elder Tales world, squinting at the detail demarking the area around Akihabara.

“We’re close. If Tetra’s description was accurate it the hydra should be just beyond that ridge.” Shiroe pointed at the overgrown rock face before them.

Before he could continue, Akatsuki disappeared in her trademark flash, reappearing at the top of the cliff, peeking over it to scope out the den. Then, in the blink of an eye, she was back beside him. Shiroe marvelled at the ninja’s speed.

“The hyrda is indeed there, my lord. It’s in the middle of eating… something. It didn’t spot me,” Akatsuki reported.

The gears began ticking over in Shiroe’s mind once more.

“We might be able to get some free damage in after all. Okay Akatsuki, are you ready? Once I enchant you, we’ll charge in from the right.” Shiroe said.

Akatsuki nodded firmly in response, unsheathing her unique sword. Overruner was an enchantment Shiroe had cast hundreds of times before; with the final syllables falling into place, they ran together towards the hydra’s den. As Shiroe rounded the corner he felt Akatsuki vanish. In the clearing before him stood the beast itself. Five mottled-green heads tore into the carcass of what must once have been a great boar, needle-point teeth stained with crimson blood. Even hunched over, the hydra was more than fifteen feet tall. With a hiss, one of the heads snapped around to face Shiroe, murder clear in its reptilian eyes.

“First cycle, Akatsuki!” Shiroe shouted.

The response came in the form of the purple blur, slicing across the chest of the hydra. Shiroe could barely follow the movements of the ninja as the beast roared in pain. The heads snapped at the air where she had been just moments before; leaving Shiroe with an opening.

“Electrical fuzz!”

The air crackled with electrical energy as the spell hit its mark. Three of the heads once more turned to Shiroe. The hairs stood up on the back of his neck as he felt something shift in the air around him. Before he could call the second attack, Akatsuki once more dove into the fray, decapitating two of the hydra’s heads in one clean strike. This time though, the rest of the heads stayed focused on Shiroe. His mind spun into overdrive. _Why didn’t they attack Akatsuki? Did hydras have a ranged attack?_

_Oh._

Green-yellow streams of viscous liquid shot out of the each of the heads which had kept their glare on Shiroe. He desperately attempted to dodge, stepping past the first stream; the second and just _maybe_ he’d make it—

Shiroe cried out as the poisonous liquid struck him right across his torso. It burned, seeping into his skin and he felt his limbs grow sluggish, as if they each weighed a hundred pounds.

 _Paralysis toxin._ The infamous status effect which had knocked many an adventurer out of a fight with bestial creatures. Not deadly, but it would render him useless until it wore off. Shiroe slumped to the ground, the world turning sideways as his brain continued to work through the effect.

The hydra hissed once more, but its cries were cut short by the appearance of nearly a dozen images of Akatsuki, each savagely slashing at the beast. Shiroe could only watch as the ninja’s oral art decimated the foe; the three remaining heads rolling across the clearing as the scaled body crashed to the ground. Akatsuki reappeared in front of the beast’s fallen body; her sword dripping with the hydra’s blood as the maroon ribbons of her new gear fluttered in the breeze. The concern was clear in her eyes and Shiroe felt something catch in his chest as she ran towards him. The paralysis effect wasn’t supposed to cause his heart rate to increase, was it?

“My lord! Are you injured? I’m sorry I wasn’t fast enough to stop it,” Akatsuki asked, still breathless from the fight.

Shiroe raised his hands in a reassuring gesture. Or rather, attempted to. His arms refused to move despite his brain’s commands. Instead he tried for a disarming laugh and was pleasantly surprised when he found he could still move his face.

“It’s fine Akatsuki. You were incredible out there,” he said.

Relief washed over the ninja’s features, though there was still a tinge of concern in her next question.

“Can you stand?”

“Ah— not really. I’ve been hit by a paralysis status effect. I won’t be able to do anything until it wears off,” he replied.

“How long will it take?”

“No more than an hour. Probably.” Shiore did his best to sound reassuring.

Akatsuki simply nodded and sat down next to his prone body, re-sheathing her sword as she did. She was close enough now that Shiroe could hear as her breathing settled back into its usual rhythm. The thought of _why_ he knew how her breathing normally sounded crept up on him and he felt the tinge of heat around his cheeks. How unfortunate that the paralysis effect didn’t halt these kinds of reactions. He hoped Akatsuki wouldn’t notice.

“Are you ok, my lord?” she asked, dashing any hope of subtly waiting for the blush to fade.

“I’m ok!” Shiroe desperately scrambled for an excuse for his reaction. “It’s just— the ground is a little uncomfortable with my glasses pressed against it.”

“I…” Akatsuki trailed off, seemingly trying to look everywhere but Shiroe’s face. He watched as she slowly turned a much brighter shade of crimson. He was about to speak when she continued.

“I could move you over a bit, if that’s ok for you,” her suggestion was quiet and unsure; but Shiroe still caught the hopeful lift in her tone.

“That would be nice,” he said, unable to help his smile when the ninja shifted across to him. With surprising strength, he felt her hands roll him on to his back. His vision shifted as his head came to rest on Akatsuki’s crossed leg. He stared up at the wide eyes of his guildmate; the soft angles of her face framed by her flowing violet hair. An errant wisp ran over his cheek, tickling it and he felt warmth pooling deep in his chest. Even around Kanami, he’d never felt his breathing catch the way it did when Akatsuki brushed away the stray hair.

“Akatsuki,” Shiroe said; his voice unsteady.

“Shiroe…”

When she said his name, it was like a door had been smashed open in his soul. The skin on his cheek tingled where her fingers had been.

 _Make the call, Shiroe_.

“You can get closer; if you like,” he was sure now that his own cheeks were as red as Akatsuki’s, but in all honestly, he didn’t much care if they were.

Akatsuki took a deep, shuddering breath, steadying herself before slowly moving closer to Shiroe. The constant buzzing of his mind had faded into the background as his overwhelming focus was on the hammering of his heart and the feeling of her breath against his face. His body ached with anticipation as he desperately wished he could reach out and touch her.

She stopped, inches from him; a flicker of doubt running across her face.

“Are you sure…” she said; barely a whisper.

“Yes,” he replied without a moment’s hesitation.

She bridged the last gap between them and kissed him. It was unsure and new and Shiroe felt his spirit soar at the feeling of his guildmate’s lips against his own. Her hands ran their way through his hair; he felt a jolt run down his spine with their movements. When she pulled away, the shy smile on her face must have mirrored his own.

“How… how are you feeling, my lord?” she asked, still idly running a hand through his hair.

“Like I should go out adventuring more often,” his reply brought out a widening of Akatsuki’s smile, and she reached down towards his hand, taking it in her own small grasp.

“I’ll be with you no matter what happens,” she said, squeezing his hand as she did.

“And for that I’m eternally grateful, Akatsuki.”

They lay and sat there in silence, watching the sparse clouds pass by overhead, both unable to help the grins which arose whenever their gazes drifted over each other. A comment rose unbidden in Shiroe’s mind, and he put his best effort into a humorous tone as he said it.

“Since I’m not going anywhere anytime soon, maybe we can try that again. It might be more fun than just waiting.”

To his surprise, she simply kissed him, only coming up after she had clearly taken his breath away. She smiled, although not without a mischievous glint in her eye.

“Okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man I had not meant to continue this but I just couldn't get this out of my head. I hope you all enjoy it!

It had been a week since Akatsuki had followed with her lord on the hunt for the hydra near Akihabara. A week since a plan went perfectly and terribly and everything had flipped itself upside down.

The plan had been Tetra’s, of course. The cleric had been anything but subtle when she had approached Akatsuki with a thinly veiled scheme to get her and Shiroe alone.

_“You two need to share some adrenaline. It’s a proven way to make your heart race— he won’t be able to think of anything but you!”_

Akatsuki had barely acknowledged the comment, but she nevertheless agreed with the benefit of the plan. Her lord should certainly spend less time in the office.

It had gone well, all things considered. Fighting side by side with her lord had been thrilling. Presenting the mastery of the skills she had worked so hard on while he’d been gone.

And then _that_ happened. The raw panic that gripped her by when she heard Shiroe’s cries. His reassuring words soothing her guilt. The ugly stab of failure as he suffered on the ground clashing with her ever-present ache to feel him close. She’d let her guard down; pushed her luck further than she normally would have. Her words, tumbling from her mouth in the heat of the moment.

 _A moment_ — caught in the space between spaces.

His head, resting in her lap; that same goofy grin plastered across his face as the blood pounded in her ears. How the world narrowed around her and instead of Elder Tales and guilds and monsters all she saw was the man she’d spent so many nights thinking about, sharing his heart with her own.

A beautiful kiss and an awakening; beyond anything she’d felt in the old world.

Though Akatsuki would never admit it, Tetra had been exactly right.

It had been a week, and they hadn’t really talked about it. There were any number of excuses, of course. Things were busy in Akihabara. Her lord had to manage the Round Table Alliance; already fraying at the seams. Training had to happen, for herself and the lower level adventurers. The difficulty of finding time alone.

Yet as the days passed the chances of grasping that shared moment seemed to be slipping through Akatsuki’s fingers.

She found herself running over the same worries as she sat by the communal table in the Log Horizon guildhall. Lost in her thoughts, she stirred listlessly about her now-lukewarm tea. It was a sign of her distraction that she barely noticed the arrival of another guild member.

“Thought I might see you here, Tiny.”

 _Naotsugu_.

Akatsuki narrowed her eyes as she stared at the Guardian. Catching her glare, he hastily raised his hands.

“Whoa now! Truce,” he said, his words emphasised by the disarming motion.

Akatsuki felt her shoulders droop as she nodded. It wasn’t his fault that she was stuck here, mooning over her lord. Naotsugu pulled up a chair opposite her, lounging back in spite the bulk of his armour. It was almost impressive how relaxed he managed to look.

“So, I heard you’ve been dropping matches to the rookies over at Isaac’s training camp. Not like you to lose,” the Guardian slouched even deeper into his chair; if that was even possible.

A flash of anger burned through Akatsuki

“I lost _one_ match, Naotsugu.”

Despite her acrid reply, the Guardian only grinned.

“That’s more like the Akatsuki I know. Both you and Shiroe have been out of it all week,” he said.

Akatsuki felt the blood rush to her face.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she quickly replied. Too quickly.

“You should have seen Shiroe yesterday. I’ve never seen him straight-up forget a meeting with a Guildmaster before. He had to run pretty fast to make it,” Naotsugu laughed.

The image of her lord rushing to his meeting, papers falling out of his magic bag couldn’t help but make her chuckle softly. Of course, the image of a flustered Shiroe, askew glasses framed by a hint of pink around his cheeks was _equally_ infuriatingly attractive. His hair spilling into that jumbled mess just like it had after their adventure together. Akatsuki felt her fingers unconsciously twitch at the thought of fixing it.

“Earth to Tiny?” Naotsugu’s words snapped her out of her daydream.

“Why are you really here, Naotsugu?” Her response was harsher than she’d intended. Still, the Guardian seemed entirely unfazed.

“So I’m thinking that you two need to figure out what’s happening.” He scratched his head as he spoke. “Log Horizon needs its guild leader in top form to deal with the changes in the world here. And you know he’s no good without you nearby,” the Guardian finished.

Akatsuki sighed; the fire from before fading.

“I don’t know what to do,” she said.

In response, Naotsugu pushed a pamphlet across the table towards her. The obnoxiously bright yellow lettering on a royal blue background made it more than clear which guild the pamphlet belonged to.

“The Crescent Moon Ballroom Club?” Akatsuki didn’t even try to keep her skepticism from bleeding in to her comment.

“That’s right. Ever since Isuzu taught the people of the land her new songs people have been going nuts for it,” Naotsugu said. “Marielle organised so that there won’t be any classes tonight. Bit of private space for you and Shiroe.” The Guardian had the nerve to wink.

Akatsuki started.

_Did he know about her secret practice?_

Ever since she shared that awkward dance with her lord, back at the Eastall conference. Though it could barely be called a dance for the awkward rhythm and missed steps, it was one of Akatsuki’s most treasured memories. Swaying in the starlight on that hidden balcony, she had made a promise to herself that should they ever dance again, she would be perfect.

“I… don’t know if my lord would be interested in something like this,” she replied; feeling the heat spread across her face. Despite her usual suspicion of the Guardian's motives, a familiar anticipation began to simmer deep in her stomach.

"Don’t you worry about that. I’ll get Shiroe down there.” The Guardian suddenly stood up, shouldering his gear. “You just get there by seven. I’m sure Henrietta could help you find something to wear.”

Before Akatsuki could bite back he sauntered off, throwing a wave over his shoulder at her as he whistled something cheerfully discordant.

Akatsuki stared at the pamphlet in front of her; tea all but forgotten. Going to Henrietta was out of the question. Akatsuki would never escape the dressing room for all the things the obsessive Bard would suggest. Still, she had to speak to someone about it. Her mind quickly ran through the possibilities, discarding them in turn until—

With a tiny smile to herself, Akatsuki hopped off the chair, vanishing into her practiced sneak. There _was_ one person who would know exactly what she needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is coming together for the big date. So exciting!

One of the more unusual changes to Akihabara since the apocalypse came in the form of the Western Gardens. In the Elder Tales game, it had been no more than a grassy plain on the city outskirts; space for a future expansion yet to be released. With the apocalypse proving a more permanent part of the lives of the adventurers than expected, the citizens of Akihabara began looking outwards; expanding their horizons beyond the limitations of the program itself. The Gardens started modestly: a few small plots of specialist herbs, grown on behalf of Shopping District 8.

The ground proved exceptionally fertile, and before long the field had become a verdant wonder. Spaces were staked out for all manner of exotic plants, with hobbyist druids filling the places between with brightflower vines and broad-leafed bushes. The pathways through the Gardens became a haven for wide-eyed adventurers and people of the land alike; revelling in the flowing growth. These Gardens too became a space of peace and reflection for a particular silver-haired Eastal noble.

Lenessia strolled through the rosy alleys around her, taking care to enjoy the atmosphere; so different to that of her royal home. Her visits were frequent enough now that she was no longer swarmed by gawking crowds. Instead, most simply gave her a quick bow as they passed.

_It was certainly preferable to the constant flattery of the Palace._

The sun’s heat radiated over the clearing at the centre of the Gardens as the princess ambled her way towards it. The wonder of the people around her was contagious, and as she stepped into the clearing she threw her arms up, spinning in joy; her dress fluttering in light breeze.

A purple streak flashed at the edge of her vision. She finished the spin; her smile beaming from beneath her wide-brimmed hat. Before her stood Akatsuki, sharing a rare grin of her own with the summery princess.

“Akatsuki! I didn’t know you liked the gardens,” Lenessia exclaimed.

“They’re nice, but I was actually looking for you, Princess. I need your help with something. I… bought red bean buns as thanks,” the ninja said, pulling out the bright packet.

“You didn’t have to bring anything!” Lenessia laughed. “I’m always happy to help a friend.”

Akatsuki nodded but nevertheless extended the bag. Lenessia took a steaming bun, grateful for the treat.

“I’m going to head back to the mansion soon. Why don’t you walk with me and we can talk about it?” Lenessia suggested.

“Sounds good,” the ninja replied.

Akatsuki pulled out a bun of her own, and together they made their way back through the gardens. Lenessia watched as her friend seemed about to speak, before glancing around at the crowded space around them and instead taking a resolute bite of her bun. The Princess matched the bite with one of her own; hiding her smile at the ninja’s caution. The flavour was deep and earthy, with the perfect balance of sweetness to match the savoury tones. It was strange, in a way: how this basic packet encapsulated just how much change the Adventurers had brought to Eastal. Change for the better, despite what some would say.

The crowd had thinned significantly by the time the pair left the gardens, and with a quick look about her, Akatsuki began anew.

“I think I’m going on a date tonight. With— you know…” the ninja trailed off, cheeks growing redder with every passing second. Lenessia had heard the rumours of the ninja’s recent adventures with her Guildmaster. Gossip _was_ one thing the Princess had intimate familiarity with.

“With Shiroe?” Lenessia filled in. Akatsuki nodded, taking another bite of her bun.

“That’s wonderful, Akatsuki;”

Lenessia paused, properly processing what the ninja had said.

“But why do you only ‘think’ you’re going on a date?”

Akatsuki blanched.

“I mean… Naotsugu said that my lord has been acting strangely and that it was because of what happened during the hunt. Not that he _knows_ anything about it. Apparently, he organised for us to meet at the stupid ballroom space that Crescent Moon has. I bet Marielle has told half the city by now,” Akatsuki said, her face bunched up in a frown.

“You have seemed a little distracted lately,” Lenessia replied. “But even if Naotsugu has his own reasons for it, it’s still a chance to spend time with Shiroe.”

The Princess offered a reassuring smile. In turn, Akatsuki’s face softened; the frown shifting into something more hopeful.

“I guess you’re right. This is where I need your help, I think. I just—”

Akatsuki looked away. Lenessia felt a surge of affection for the ninja before her. The same adventurer who had cut down the mad Royal Guardsman; so strong and deadly and far beyond a person of the land and _yet_ , she struggled just the same as Lenessia sometimes did.

“Can you help me find something cute to wear? You’re always so well-dressed,” the ninja finally said.

Lenessia laughed softly at her friend’s request. It was true that the Princess had taken an interest in the new styles growing in the mixed Akihabaran culture. It would never have been appropriate for her to wear sundresses and sandals in the stuffy walls of the palace.

“I’d love to. You’re a little shorter than me, but I know one of stalls at the Plaza does alterations.”

“Thank you, Princess,” Akatsuki replied.

The royal mansion was but a few minutes’ walk away, which the pair shared in companionable silence, broken only by the rustle of the bun wrappers. When they arrived, they were greeted by Elissia. Akatsuki gave her usual short bow to the servant, who replied in turn. It was a small thing to notice, but Lenessia always appreciated the respect which was so clear in the ninja’s interactions with the world around her.

The housekeeper guided the two up the first flight of stairs and into the Princess’ familiar bedroom, bidding them adieu with another bow. Lenessia threw off her hat, flopping on to the well-made bed; sighing in contentment. Her friend remained standing, awaiting Lenessia’s initiative.

“So Akatsuki— what do you like wearing?” Lenessia began; sitting back up on the edge of the bed.

“Something practical. I mean, I want it to be cute but not like those formal gowns. It’s so hard to hide these in them,” Akatsuki said, a set of kunai appearing in her hand; seemingly pulled out of thin air.

Lenessia’s laugh had a slightly panicked edge to it. It was quite the reminder of how deadly her friend could be.

“Practical is good! You’re going to the dance hall right? Will you be dancing?”

The ninja before her stiffened for a moment, cheeks turning that same bright red which they had done at the last mention of Shiroe’s name.

“… maybe. My lord doesn’t seem to like dancing very much.” The ninja’s reply was quieter than usual.

“If you do, you should wear a dress— or at least a skirt. It will show off how gracefully you move,” Lenessia said.

“Do you think I’m really that graceful?” Akatsuki asked, the remnants of pink still playing across her cheeks.

“Of course you are! I’ve seen you balance on the tiniest of ledges back when you were protecting me. It would be impossible to sneak as well as you do without being light on your feet.” Lenessia emphatically replied.

The ninja looked away, though Lenessia could see the rueful smile flash across her friend’s face at her words. Lenessia meant every bit of it. Knowing that Akatsuki had been watching over her during the Christmas killings last year had been more important than even the ninja herself realised.

“Ok. I trust you, Princess,” Akatsuki said.

“I’ll get some things out and we’ll see how you like them. What time do you have to meet again?” Lenessia asked.

“Seven,” Akatsuki replied.

“Then we have plenty of time,” Lenessia said, hopping off the bed and moving resolutely over to the dressing room door. She would find something which was sure to impress even the Villain-In-Glasses. It was the least she could do for her friend.

\---/---/---

The door to Shiroe’s office wouldn’t open. The handle turned as it should, but when Shiroe pushed on the hardwood it refused to budge. He tried it again and met the same resistance. Shiroe scratched at his cheek. This was unusual. It must be that something was blocking the door from the inside. But then who would do such a thing? Why? It made little sense.

“You trying to open that door by staring at it?”

Shiroe blinked, taking a moment to process who was speaking. Naotsugu sauntered down the hall towards him, arms crossed and hands interlaced behind his head in his signature pose.

“I think someone blocked it from inside. Could you help me push it?” Shiroe asked.

The Guardian looked to Shiroe, then to the door, then back to Shiroe.

“I don’t think I can. That would kind of defeat the purpose of the blockade,” he said, grinning as he spoke.

“You did this?”

Shiroe’s confusion returned in even greater force.

“I did— with a hand from a couple others. No more time in the office for you today, Shiroe. You’re gonna go get ready for an evening with Tiny,” Naotsugu said.

Shiroe blanched.

“Is this one of Tetra’s plans again?” he asked, a slightly hysterical edge creeping into his words.

As if summoned by the utterance of her name, the pink-haired Cleric appeared over Naotsugu’s shoulder.

“Not at all! This was Naotsugu’s idea. I just _knew_ he’d need my help so I tagged along.” The Cleric deftly dodged an attempt from Naotsugu to dislodge her before focusing on Shiroe once more.

“Don’t you worry— your boring office still has everything in place,” she rolled her eyes. “We just moved a bookshelf or two.”

Naotsugu gave up on trying to remove Tetra, turning instead back to Shiroe.

“Anyway, you’re meeting her tonight at seven. I managed to convince Marielle to let you use their Ballroom Club space— just for the two of you,” he said. 

Shiroe felt the situation rapidly slipping from his control as his guildmates bounced off each other.

“Slow down, both of you! This really isn’t necessary,” he said, more forcefully than he’d intended.

The pair before him blinked, before bursting out into laughter which seemed terribly overdrawn, even by their usual standard.

“Seriously Shiroe? How many words have you spoken to Akatsuki since last week?” Naotsugu asked once he’d regained his composure.

“Ah…” Shiroe’s attempted defence faded off as the truth of the words hit home. He _had_ been avoiding his companion.

“Look, I don’t know exactly what happened between you two, but I know you two haven’t been able to be in the same room without acting all weird. Everyone in Log Horizon has seen it,” Naotsugu said, stepping forward to place a comforting hand on Shiroe’s shoulder. 

_Was it really that obvious?_

“Yeah, I guess;” Shiroe sighed, rubbing at his temples. “I don’t really know what I’m doing. Normally I can think my way through these things. If I try hard enough it all makes sense. But whenever I see her it’s like everything in my brain turns upside down,” he said.

“That’s why you’re going _dancing_!” Tetra exclaimed, hopping off the Guardian’s shoulder. “Don’t overthink it— once you two get past your awkwardness it’s guaranteed to work. A star-idol is never wrong.”

A memory rose unbidden in Shiroe’s mind. Him and Akatsuki, sharing that clumsy dance on the balcony at the Eastal Conference. Though they had laughed about it at the time, the picture of her flushed smile had been burned into his mind. When he had been asked to give up a memory to the sea on Mare Tranquillitatis, it had been crystal clear that it could never be one from that balcony.

“I guess Akatsuki does seem to like dancing,” Shiroe mused.

“More than you know,” Tetra added with a wink.

“So, seven tonight at the Crescent Moon Ballroom Club. You reckon you can keep track of those details?” Naotsugu asked, elbowing Shiroe lightly in the ribs.

Shiroe smiled despite himself at the Guardian’s actions. At least some things never changed.

“Yeah I got it. I promise I won’t try to sneak off to do any work.”

“Damn right you won’t. We’ll be keeping an eye on the office just in case,” Naotsugu said, clapping Shiroe on the back. With that, he ambled back down the hallway, whistling something unusually discordant; even by his standards. Tetra followed in his wake, blowing an overwrought kiss at Shiroe as she went.

Shiroe shook his head in disbelief. The two of them were incorrigible. It was more than clear though that there wouldn’t be any more work to be done today. The question then fell as to how to prepare for the _date_. The word had a sudden weight which seemed to settle deep in his stomach. Shiroe's brain whirred as he ran through the possibilities of the evening. Clothes weren’t a problem; he had plenty of casual outfits from all the Crescent Moon show leftovers. But if Akatsuki wanted to dance, he wouldn’t be able to keep up. His brow furrowed as he picked apart the last time he had danced—

Inspiration struck him like a bolt of lightning, and Shiroe pulled up the contact menu; scrolling until the name he was looking for popped up in his vision. It took only two cycles of the familiar contact tone for the person to pick up.

“Hello, Shiroe.”

“Ah— hi Henrietta. I have a favour to ask of you. Are you free to meet in person?”

“How could I refuse the Villain-In-Glasses? I’ll be at the Crescent Moon Guildhall,” the Bard said.

Shiroe smiled to himself. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it right. Akatsuki deserved no less.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally here. This is totally unabashed self-indulgent fluff. I hope you all enjoy!

Akatsuki sat perched on a rusted walkway carefully hidden from view, watching the crowd flow past the brightly signposted entrance to the Ballroom Club. The balmy evening air was gentle and still around her; a warm blanket, hiding her from the world below. She was early. Very early. When she had arrived back at the guildhall after seeking Lenessia’s guidance, Akatsuki had been practically bouncing off the walls with the nervous energy bundled up inside. She had tried to meditate, but every creak of the floor had been Shrioe coming to tell her that he was leaving on some month-long quest, and every muffled laugh had been Tetra pushing one of her ridiculous schemes until Akatsuki just couldn’t bear it any longer.

Akatsuki took a deep breath, gripping the railing before her; feeling the grounding of the cool metal against her skin. Though she had already done it before leaving her room, she checked the inside of her jacket once more, confirming that her kunai were in place. True to her word, Lenessia had been exactly the help she had needed. At first, Akatsuki had barely managed to hide her shock at the sheer extent of the princess’ wardrobe. Rows upon rows of dresses and skirts expanded before her, with mysterious drawers stretching all the way to the back wall of the dressing room. Though it had seemed sheer folly to attempt finding anything specific amongst the hundreds of hangars, the princess had taken but moments to pull out a half-dozen items from the space around her.

In a whirlwind of motion Lenessia had Akatsuki try them on; giving her expert advice about the colours to best complement Akatsuki’s eyes and hair. She had been happy to simply listen and trust in the flow of the princess’ suggestions, until a particular pairing caught her eye. A maroon dress; understated but for the small white flowers dotting the fabric, next to a light grey-toned coat. It was a simple outfit, but it reminded Akatsuki of the time on Mare Tranquillitatis; where she had met her lord on that infinite beach, sharing in the peace of the lapping waves. Lenessia immediately approved, and after measurements were taken had promised to have the re-tailored outfit delivered in the early afternoon. And so it had gone, delivered without trouble; now cut to perfectly accentuate Akatsuki’s small body.

This same outfit fluttered as she shifted to a more comfortable position on the walkway. Her reflection had passed the time; a quick glance at her menu overlay told her that seven o’clock was but minutes away. She redoubled her search across the crowd, feeling the knot in her stomach twist as she strained to spot her lord. Despite her scanning, he was nowhere to be found. As the minutes ticked on, the insidious thoughts which had kept her awake long into the night prior wormed their way back into her brain. Of course he wouldn’t show up. She had been too forward; why should he want to deal with her? He had no choice but to be nice to her when he was paralysed. That was all it was. She wasn’t anyone special. She shouldn’t have come here, pretending that she was cute and dressed up—

A familiar mop of blue hair caught Akatsuki’s eye and in a split-second the darkness shattered into meaningless fragments; replaced instead by the fluttering of her heart as he came into full view. Her lord’s fondness for turtlenecks held true in the black item he currently wore, which complemented a pair of green slacks that Akatsuki had never seen before. He really had dressed up for her; even if his hair was the same mess as always. How the crowd around him didn’t stare at the beautiful man as he passed them by was a mystery to Akatsuki.

Her lord made his way to the Ballroom Club door, looking about in confusion as he did. She realised with a start that he was searching for her. She felt the heat spreading to her cheeks but there was no time to think as she vanished into her sneak, reappearing seconds later in front of her lord. His eyes widened in surprise and she was instantly aware of how _close_ she was to him; how deep his gaze was behind the round glasses and how she absolutely couldn’t stop staring at him. A small smile spread across his face and Akatsuki’s fingers twitched unconsciously as she longed to reach up and touch the dimple in his cheek.

“Ah. Akatsuki. Hi.” Her lord coughed on the last word, rubbing at the back of his neck. 

“My lord…” Akatsuki flushed a deeper red. She wrenched her gaze from the man before her, trying desperately to keep her breathing steady.

“Why don’t we go with Shiroe— just for tonight?”

Akatsuki looked back up in surprise. Her lord— _no_ ; Shiroe had reached out a hand to her, still smiling in that rare and wonderful way.

“Ok, Shiroe,” she said, trying the name out. Using it now felt different to when she’d let it slip during the hydra hunt. It was strange, but far from unpleasant. With a small nod to herself, she moved to take his offered hand. His long fingers entwined with hers, his thumb making little circles where it found the back of her hand. She had spent longer than she would care to admit watching those fingers deftly work as Shiroe scribed at his desk. In her more private moments, she had wondered what else they could work on. Now it was real and here and it was almost overwhelming for the small ninja. Once more she realised she was staring at her Guildmaster. This time though, she found Shiroe staring back at her.

“Shiroe?” she said, halfway between a question and a statement.

He blinked, his cheeks turning an adorable shade of pink.

“I’m sorry Akatsuki— you’re… hard to take my eyes off.”

Before Akatsuki could even begin to try to pull together a coherent response from the scattered giddiness that his words created inside her, he hastily continued.

“We should have a look inside. I’m pretty sure Marielle will kill us if we don’t use the space.”

Akatsuki nodded. Marielle was a force to be reckoned with.

Shiroe lead the way through the double doors. The small foyer and repurposed counter indicated that this had once been a theatre, or something of the sort. It was hard to think too much with the feeling of walking hand-in-hand with Shiroe overriding almost everything else. Through the foyer, her distracted observations proved nevertheless accurate, as the room opened up into what had once been a seating area. The chairs had been pulled out and replaced with smooth floorboards; perfect for dancing. Golden banners adorned the walls, marked out with the Crescent Moon logo. On the far end of the hall sat a small stage, raised a few feet above the rest of the dancing area. An indistinct object sat there, covered by a grey blanket. Marielle had been true to her word; there was no one here but her and Shiroe.

“This is a pretty nice place,” Shiroe said, looking about the room.

“It is,” Akatsuki replied.

“I heard a while back that Roderick and his Guildmates made a working gramophone. I wonder if that’s what’s under that cover,” Shiroe mused.

“I’ll go check.”

Akatsuki vanished, reappearing in front of the covered object. Her hand felt cooler now that she had let go of Shiroe’s own. She missed the feeling already. Hopefully there would be another chance for it before the evening was over.

_Or maybe a chance for something more?_

Akatsuki shook her head, attempting to clear it of the ever-distracting thoughts of Shiroe. With a resolute tug, she pulled the blanket off the object on the stage. It was exactly as he had guessed: an old-fashioned gramophone sat before her, its silver cone pointed towards the dancing area. Akatsuki turned back to relay the findings to Shiroe but found him already hopping up onto the stage to meet her.

“Would you look at that. Do you think we can get it working?”

“They say to never underestimate the Villain-In-Glasses,” Akatsuki replied, grinning at Shiroe.

He matched her grin, kneeling down to investigate the device before the pair. It was almost as if she could physically see the connections forming in his brain as he grappled with the problem. Akatsuki could spend hours watching him tinker with the mysterious world which they found themselves in.

“There’s probably some records stored around here— maybe back in that foyer. Wanna go have a look?” He asked.

Akatsuki nodded. Finding information was a key ninja skill, after all.

The foyer was smaller than it first seemed. It took Akatsuki only a few minutes to find a box under the counter; the word “Recordings” hastily scribbled across the lid. She popped it open, eyeing the bright covers inside. Akatsuki didn’t recognise any of the barely-legible names marked on the records. Instead trusting her intuition, she grabbed one and, in a flash, reappeared on the stage.

“That was quick,” Shiroe said, looking up from his tinkering.

“It comes with the whole ‘ninja’ thing, my l—,” Akatsuki cut herself off. She took a breath and tried again.

“I’m a ninja, Shiroe.”

He laughed softly at her attempted save.

“It's ok, Akatsuki. I just don’t think that I’m your lord tonight.”

Akatsuki understood now what people meant when they talked about butterflies in their stomach.

“I… I didn’t recognise the songs, so I just picked one. I hope it’s ok,” she said, more flustered than she had hoped.

“I’m sure it will be fine. I think I have this working,” Shiroe said.

Akatsuki recognised the cue, sliding the record oud of its cover and giving it to Shiroe. He carefully placed it on the spindle, and after pressing a couple of buttons, lowered the needle on to the now-spinning record. A few seconds of quiet scratching echoed around the empty hall, before flowing strings filled the space. Shiroe stood up, looking pleased with himself.

“It’s pretty incredible how we’ve changed this world.”

“I hope it’s been for the better,” Akatsuki said.

Shiroe turned to face her, and once more she found herself enraptured by him. The music suddenly shifted into a mid-tempo melody, spurring Akatsuki into action. It was time to be brave.

“Shiroe, would you like to dance?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” he replied.

Akatsuki discarded her jacket, stepping down off the stage with Shiroe following in suit. She guided him to the middle of the floor, unable help the wide smile spreading across her face. It was really happening. So many times, she had imagined how it would come to be. Daydreams; idealised and discarded in the same moment. It could never be real. And yet, as their hands met and she looked up at him, it was so much more than the dreams ever could be. Shiroe glanced down at his feet, and with a small ‘okay’, led Akatsuki in their first steps.

Dancing with him was perfect. Not in execution; though they moved together far better than their last attempt, there were the missteps to be expected from two ill-practiced in dancing as partners. But with every step, Akatsuki felt Shiroe move in tandem with her; his body warm and close, his grip guiding her and trust flowing in their every shared motion. As they spun across the floor, Akatsuki found her rhythm enough that she could look to his face, meeting his focused gaze with flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes. As the song continued, his steps too grew more confident; the look on his face shifting into one of clear wonder. The music swelled around them, and Shiroe guided Akatsuki into a flourished spin. The fluttering of her dress was a reminder to thank Lenessia for her wisdom.

Akatsuki finished the spin, and with the final bars of the song closing around them, leaned in to Shiroe. He stiffened for a moment before wrapping his arms around her narrow shoulders. She could hear his heart beating through the fabric of his shirt and Akatsuki felt as if she would explode from the warmth building in her chest. She felt him shift slightly and she glanced upwards.

“Ah— Akatsuki?”

“Yes, Shiroe?”

“I think I’d really like to kiss you now.”

Akatsuki’s heart hammered in her chest as she quickly nodded. He leaned in towards her and she held her breath as his face came closer and closer until his lips met hers; hesitant and curious. Fire burned through her veins— whatever worry she still held stripped away as she pressed into the kiss. It was _real_ and all she could think was to be as close to him as she possibly could. He matched her intensity, running his long fingers through her hair as she clutched his silken shirt. She wanted this moment to last forever. Maybe it did; with them connected through the very fabric of the universe around them.

Eventually, he pulled away, his breathing heavy. Akatsuki felt like she could float away at any moment. She took his hands in her own, just in case she did. When he spoke, his voice was low. _Intimate_. A shiver ran through Akatsuki at the thought of the word.

“I’m sorry I was so hard to reach this week. I’m not very good at… this. But I know that I need you near me.”

If Akatsuki hadn’t been bright red before, she most definitely was now.

“I was worried that I had overstepped my boundaries, back when you were hit by the hydra,” she admitted. “I shouldn’t be attached to the person I’m protecting.”

“I don’t mean to protect me, Akatsuki. I’m happy to have you as part of the guild, but I want to do more of this,” he said.

“More dancing?”

“Not just dancing;” Shiroe paused. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone before.”

“Me neither,” she replied, squeezing his hands and feeling him in turn match the pressure. A clouded worry passed through Akatsuki’s mind, and she frowned.

“What’s wrong?” Shiroe asked, concern flashing across his features.

“It’s just—” Akatsuki sighed. “I like fantasy of being in this world. Being a ninja. And I don’t want this to get in the way of the guild. Besides, I’m so used to calling you my lord now,” she finished, trying for a half-smile after her attempt at a joke.

His face softened, giving her a broad smile.

“Well, whenever you call me Shiroe we’ll know that we have something special,” he replied, the care in his words unmistakable.

“Sounds like a plan,” Akatsuki said. Then, a quick wink. “Shiroe.”

He simply shook his head, leaning in for another kiss. Her lips me his without hesitation. For the first time in days, Akatsuki was truly at peace.


End file.
